fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 4
DEAR KABY (親愛なるカービィへ!! Shin'ai Naru Kaabi e!!) is the fourth episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on November 2, 2009.''' Synopsis Lucy has been caught by Duke Everlue and he demands that she tell him the secret in the book and threatens to break her arms if she doesn’t tell. Happy arrives and kicks Duke Everlue in the face and knocks Lucy free. Lucy thinks that they now have the upper hand but Duke Everlue is a wizard too and can dig through anything and continues to try and grab Lucy and get the book from her. She says that from what she read, Kemu Zaleon was blackmailed to write it. It seems that Duke Everlue had the authority to revoke his citizenship and this would prevent him from getting any jobs or joining any guilds. Lucy summons Cancer to try and take care of Duke Everlue but he also is a Celestial Wizard and he summons Virgo who happens to be the large ugly maid. She appears and surprisingly, Natsu is with her. The battle really heats up and Natsu takes care of Virgo and Lucy and Cancer deal with Duke Everlue and defeat him. Unfortunately, all the holes that Everlue dug cause the mansion to give way and it collapses. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy make it outside and Natsu says that she should be proud for destroying the mansion and keeping with the Fairy Tail tradition of causing mayhem. They bring the book to Kaby and Lucy says that she understands why he would want to destroy it, it is to protect his father’s honor. Kaby admits that Kemu Zaleon was his father and that he was angry that his father was gone for three years and never contacted his family. When his father came home, he swore to never write again and cut his writing hand off. He died soon after and Kaby’s anger turned to remorse so he wanted to destroy the book to save his father’s honor as a great writer. He lights a match but suddenly the wind blows it out and the book glows and the letters rearrange from “Daybreak” to read “Dear Kaby”! Then all the other words start to change. The book was written for Kaby. Natsu tells Kaby that he doesn’t owe them anything since their job was to destroy the book and they did not do it. Lucy starts to protest and Natsu tells her that it would damage Fairy Tail’s good name if they took the money. Besides, Kaby didn’t have the money to begin with. He was just using the house to try and fool them. He is really an average man who just wanted to keep his father’s honor intact. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy (who summons Horologium to ride in as they go through the swamp) are taking a shortcut to return to Fairy Tail when Natsu spots someone in the bushes once they reach solid ground and he attacks. It’s Gray and the two of them get into a heated exchange. After things calm down, Gray tells them that Erza is returning to Fairy Tail and they need to hurry up and get back. She is the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail and obviously doesn’t put up with any foolishness. Natsu also stated that Erza could split a mountain in half with one kick. They are ambushed by a group of wizards who want to eat Happy, but Natsu and Gray quickly defeat them. They tie them up to a tree and Natsu and Gray continue to argue. One of the captured wizards mentions something about “Lullaby” and then a shadow knocks them out of the way and it shoves the tree underground along with the wizards who were tied to it. Elsewhere, the citizens of Magnolia look on in amazement as a young woman in armor walks through town carrying a large horn. Characters In Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes